


Tanthricat Pink

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Restraints, Threats of Violence, victim is aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I had a pet cat once. When I was a little boy. Shall I tell you what happened to him?”Tanthricat lashed his tail and sobbed. He didn’t really want to know, but he knew better than to say so.
Relationships: Nobleman/Catboy caught stealing from him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous Collection, Robot Rainbow 2020





	Tanthricat Pink

“I had a pet cat once. When I was a little boy. Shall I tell you what happened to him?”

Tanthricat lashed his tail and sobbed. He didn’t really want to know, but he knew better than to say so.

Isaiah sighed and smiled and grew misty-eyed, like he was recalling a fond memory. “Orange tabby. I called him Marmie. I fed him, played with him, let him sleep in my bed with me – and how did he repay me? _He scratched me_. Here.” Isaiah showed Tanthricat the delicate, blue-veined, _unblemished_ white skin on the underside of his wrist. “So guess what I did?”

Tanthricat sobbed harder.

“When someone asks you a question, it’s generally considered polite to answer, but – ah, no matter. I’ll tell you what I did anyway. I took Marmie by the hind legs, hung him from a branch of the tree just out there” – Isaiah gestured in the direction of the giant picture window overlooking the estate’s garden – “and I took Daddy’s hunting knife and split him open from stem to stern. You should’ve seen the entrails spill out! Steaming and bloody. Then I fed what was left of Marmie to the hounds.”

Tanthricat was sobbing so hard now that he thought he might puke. He shook and writhed, but the restraints to his wrists and ankles held fast. He could do nothing but lie there, helpless, and listen to Isaiah’s nightmarish recollections.

“If I did that to a cat for scratching me, just imagine what I might choose to do to a cat burglar who tried to rob me of the family jewels.” Isaiah’s thumb brushed the pointy tip of one of Tanthricat’s furry cat ears. It flicked in reflexive response to the touch. “I’ve never seen a catboy with your coat color before. Pink must be exceedingly rare, I suppose. Feeding you to the hounds would be wasteful. Maybe I should have you skinned and taxidermized instead. You’d make an excellent addition to the decor of my ground floor study—”

“P-please…” The plea fell from Tanthricat’s lips before he could stop himself.

“Please what?” The pitch of Isaiah’s voice was low and fraught with terrible promise.

“P-p-please, m-m-m-milord.”

“Better. What is it, Tanthricat? Remember that you must speak clearly if you wish to be understood.”

Tanthricat closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. He’d tried to rob a nobleman’s house, and he’d gotten caught. He’d been sloppy; this predicament was his own fault. Now, he awaited his punishment…

And he couldn’t wait any longer. As it was, he was more than half-afraid that his erection might become permanent.

“Please fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Isaiah, for better or for worse, was as good as his word.


End file.
